


gentle

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: kotoko’s past, she deserves better :’/, shes my daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: truth is (gentle isn’t gentle)





	gentle

“i promise ill be gentle”

 

thats a lie. 

empty promise. 

words without any meaning.

 

 

t

       H    e 

    y

              w      e

  r

        E

                     n

                                      t

 

gentle

 

 

 

p

                L

     e

                            a

           s

                      e

   s

                t

                              o

                                                  P

 

 

gentle


End file.
